Il tempo della mia morte dovrà aspettare WinterIron
by JokerInsanity
Summary: Advertencia: Esto es parte de un reto. Contenido no apto para personas sensibles a la sangre, el dolor y el sexo duro. Anthony Stark se encuentra solo en un mundo que se ríe de sus errores y sus cicatrices. Cree que nada podrá mejorar, pero James no puede soportar ver como se mata a sí mismo. Y aun sí cree que no lo merece. No quiere que alguien más repare aquellas rotas alas.
1. Abrazo

_Un "lo siento" y un cálido abrazo._ __

 _Así fue como todo inicio entre nosotros, como yo logré absolverlo de aquella carga que residía notablemente en su pecho todos los días que nos cruzábamos dentro o fuera de la fortaleza de la torre._

Sus labios permanecían en silencio, pero sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos, me exclamaban lo adolorido que se hallaba cada vez que nuestras pupilas se encontraban.

Realmente no había superado nada, ni mis padres, ni Sokovia, mucho menos el rastro que dejó la guerra civil. James no era quien realmente me hacía vivir en una burbuja, de quien en verdad escapaba era de Rogers. No podía siquiera mantenerme en un cuarto con él, porque mi cuerpo no respondía a mis exigencias, me sentía débil y temeroso por los temblores que inmovilizaban.

Pedí ayuda a profesionales, medicamentos que me ayuden a controlar la ansiedad. Pero ningún psiquiatra quería proporcionarme las pastillas que requería, decían que las drogas no ayudarían, que sólo empeorarían los estragos de mi mente, que como mucho podrían recetarme algo para poder dormir correctamente. Pero nada cambiaba. Ni aunque aumentara la dosis de pastillas a ingerir; simplemente las cosas no mejoraban.

Todo iba en caída. Todo, hasta mi cuerpo, el cual de vez en cuando soñaba que se desplomaba en picada desde el último piso de la torre más alta de New York.

-Il tempo della mia morte arriverà molto presto. E tutto questo andrà al miglior offerente.

Acariciar el frío vidrio de mi cuarto, me hacía sentir la ilusión de estar todavía en aquel mundo de los hombres. En verdad quería partir muy lejos de ahí. Pero era un cobarde, no tenía el valor para hacerlo, temía que sí lo hacía todo acabaría. Ya no tendría poder para cuidar de aquel bello mundo.

Deseaba morir en el momento en que mi vida y la de los demás se hallaran en una balanza. Como un "chivo expiatorio" o un "sacrificio menor".

Aunque sí así fuera, seguramente lo único que harían sería reírse mientras con aquellas asquerosas voces vociferarían:

 _«_ _ **Al final, murió como un estúpido ingrato y terco. No sirvió de nada que muriera. Aunque tampoco servía estando vivo.**_ _**»**_

Esas risas tan arrogantes, esos tintineos de las joyas más caras en sus grasientos cuellos, esos fríos ojos celestes como el agua más pura de mar, mirando con desagrado aquella tumba que será en poco tiempo, mi último lugar de descanso.

-Non piangere.

Aun sí me lo decía, las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos.

-Essere soli fa male, ma questo è ciò che meriti.

Sollozar no cambiaba absolutamente nada, sólo alivianaba la carga de mi pecho y eso, era lo único que se me permitía en mi solitaria vida. El desahogo y el silencio, recordándome que estaba completamente...

- _Lo siento por irrumpir de esta manera.-_ Su voz invadió mi burbuja y tan sólopude sentirme desprotegido, mientras intentaba limpiar mis lágrimas, oyendo con temor como sus pasos se acercaban a mí.

-James... Por favor, sí necesitas algo, pregúntale a Rogers, yo no estoy en condiciones...

-Vine para hablar contigo.- Me interrumpió, logrando captar mi mirada al apoyar su mano en mi hombro.

 _« Me debía ver realmente patético._ _»_

-No creo que fuera el mejor momento.

-Yo creo que sí lo es, Tony.- Se arrodillo a mi costado, ahora tomando mi mano, retirando el blíster de medicamentos que apretaba con tanta fuerza, rozando con delicadeza las marcas rojas de mi piel-. En verdad no quiero dejarte solo, pese a que no merezca estar siquiera a tu lado.

-James, ya...

-No, nunca logré disculparme correctamente, aunque nunca lograré expiar aquel pecado, menos que tú me perdones.

-James, escúchame.- Aun su mano estaba acariciando la mía, más no lo alejé,sólo dejé que siguiera-. Yo, ya te he perdonado.- Tuve la equivocación, de dejar que sus intensos ojos se metieran bajo mi piel-. Tú estás perdonado, porque nada de eso fue tu culpa. Lo sé, me costó tiempo poder entenderlo. Pero fue el estrés y la ansiedad la que me separaron de la verdad. Así que, sí, eres merecedor de estar al lado del grandioso Anthony Stark.

Intenté que aquella sonrisa fuera creíble, pero supe en el momento en que regresé mis ojos a los de él, que me había atrapado mucho antes de que me diera cuenta.

-¿Puedo abrazarte, Antoshka?

-Sólo sí te quedas conmigo hasta el alba.

 _Aun después de esa noche la pregunta persistió en mi cabeza, ¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo él me ha estado observando?_


	2. Caricias poco inocentes

Desde aquel abrazo, todo pareció más dulce en aquella vida que transcurría sin pensar en mi existencia; las horas ya no eran tediosas o si quiera aburridas, en mí había otra mirada, no era el único que lo notaba. Amaba poder ahora quedarme en la sala, disfrutando de mi café y mis donas, seguro de que mi mente yacía en calma, seguro porque él se encontraba a mi lado.  
James no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero a mí me hacía feliz saber que aquella noche permaneció a mi lado, hasta que el sol tomó su lugar en el firmamento. Me sentí bendecido por aquellos ojos, esas hermosas pupilas que no dejaban de mirarme.

-Me alegra que por fin estés sonriendo.- Susurró Natasha al pasar por mi lado.

En cierto modo, me sentía nuevamente en casa.

-Creo, que me encontré a mi mismo.

-Tony, nunca dejaste de ser Anthony Edward Stark. Por eso eres nuestro líder.

 _« Gracias. »_

Pese a que no hice ningún ademán a aquella afirmación que quedó atrapada en mis labios, ella ya lo sabía. Ambos compartíamos aquella gratitud latente desde nuestro primer encuentro.

Creía recordar aquella primera vez que vi aquellas frías perlas verdes. Pero la memoria escapaba a mi desesperado intento de evocar aquel encuentro.

Entonces la pregunta regresaba a mí:

 _« ¿Cómo era todo antes de "aquello"? ¿Cómo era con Steve? »_

La vaga sensación me invade pero prontamente desaparece, como una leve brisa en verano, que tan rápido te libera del insoportable calor, se aleja sin piedad, regresándote al infierno mismo.

El doctor al que he consultado desde muy joven, me afirmó con seguridad que mis fallas podrían deberse al estrés postraumático, el cual posiblemente causó el síndrome amnésico orgánico, haciendo que gran parte de mi memoria se tachara con un marcador de poca tinta, dejando vagas sensaciones que aún desconocidas, se sienten familiares. Tanto es así la sensación que me invade, que me sigue en el día a día, perturbándome al ir a dormir y dejar todo en silencio. Convirtiendo todos mis sueños en pesadillas de las cuales no puedo escapar. Nunca puedo escapar cuando estoy encerrado en mi mente.

-¿En serio te has encontrado?

 _« Siempre tan oportuno. »_

-Tal vez, aun no estoy tan seguro de esa afirmación.

-¿Qué es lo que aun escapa de ti?

-Sí lo sabría, lo habría resuelto, James.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad.- ¿Por qué su mano se sentía tan cálida contra la mía? Me sentía un cubo de hielo que anhelaba derretirse por esos callosos dígitos de su mano izquierda-. Tú estás escapando de ti mismo.

Tendría que estar nervioso por lo cerca que estábamos aun sentados en el comedor, pero no era así. Sólo podía ver sus ojos, intentando desvelar cada rincón de mi piel sin permitirse el estirar sus manos para sentir aquello que se alejaba de él.

Aquello que se alejaba de ambos.

 _«_ _Entonces encuéntrame._ _»_

Aún sí aquello residía en mi mente, era imposible para mí confesarlo. Sólo quería que aquellas manos me atraparan para nunca más dejarme ir.

Quería pensar que esta vez mi cuento sería diferente.

 _No quería otro final trágico._

-Buckaroo, tu mano, campeón.- Sonreí tontamente al notar su inconsciente apretón en mi muslo. No me molestaba en lo absoluto, sólo pretendía ver aquel rojo bordo en sus mejillas, entonando sus bellos ojos que habían adquirido el color del cielo por lo brillantes que últimamente se veían.

-Perdón, Antoshka, yo no…

-Tonto, nunca dije que me molestara.

 **Oh, Tony. Nunca aprendes ¿Verdad?**


End file.
